Wedding Fiction
by Sinful Living
Summary: This is for all the groupies back on AIM who I love. Not a real fic, so you probably dont want to read this.
1. Default Chapter

I stared up at the circling ceiling for quite a while before I realized I had made plans. I stretched out my legs and sat up and let them dangle over the edge. "7 AM..."I muttered quietly. Jack rolled over and opened one eye tiredly. He put his hand on one of my hips, closed his eyes and smiled. Affectionately I kissed him and stroked through his brown hair. He smiled and kept his hand in the position on my waist. "Mornin,"he said gruffly sitting up. I looked at his head in disbelief.  
"Morning. You know you have lice again?" He opened his eyes and frowned.  
"Gonna help me scrub em away again, love?" He smiled and stood up.  
"Of course I will Jack." I kissed his cheek lightly and walked out of the room with a phone book. He flopped onto the couch next to me and inspected locks of his hair. "C'mon Pie...Pick up pick up pick_ up_...HI!" I screamed into the receiver at my best friend, Pie.  
"HULLO!" She shouted back and laughed.  
I smiled widely," Sorry. Caught up in the moment. Anyway. Something biiig happened!" I took the cordless phone into the kitchen and sat on the counter.  
"What happened? Tell me! Tell meeee!" She whined happily.  
"He..." I looked out the door. Jack was sleeping again but this time on the couch," He proposed last night!" I pulled the phone away from my ear as she began screaming hysterically and laughing.

"DANA?"  
"Hi Nikki!"  
"Pie whose over at your house?"  
"Just Dana..."  
"LIER!"  
"OKAY OKAY. Its JUST Dana, Josi, Sarah, Willow, and Chelle!"  
"Just?"  
" I IMed them as soon as you said _'something big'_ and they rushed right over!"

I smiled as I listened to everyone fighting in the background. "Tell Dana the wedding is Friday," I instructed Pie. She did as she was told and I could hear panicked screams. "Next Friday," I added happy to hear them panic for once.  
"TELL NIKKI CHELL ALMOST FAINTE-Ow god damnit Chell that hurt!" I smiled at Dana's words and hopped down.  
"I think you woke Jack up. Love you all. Come over in an hour okay?"  
I heard all of them at once, loudly ,"BYE!" I hung up and left the phone there to wander back to Jack. He opened one eye slightly and closed it again as I sat on the floor next to him.  
"Les go get tha lice outta my hair." Jack sat up and leaned back tiredly. I helped him up and walked him to the bathroom. He yawned and pulled off his robe. He had on his bathing suit and I smiled.  
"Nothing I haven't ever seen before Jack." He smiled and got into the tub with his bandana on his head. I pulled it off and walked out of the room to throw it in the washing machine. I returned to see Jack sitting in a tub filled with bubbles from Lice Away shampoo, a flowery bathing cap on his head, and a scrub brush in his hand. He shrieked like a girl and 'concealed' his chest. I smiled and walked over to pull the cap off his head. As I turned to place it on the counter, he pulled me in by the backs of my knees. "_JACK!_" I screamed angrily and got out. I stormed out of the bathroom and ran in seconds later in my bathing suit. "Nothing I haven't seen before, love." I jumped in and splashed water at him. After ten minutes of fighting I opened a bottle of shampoo and sat on my feet with Jack in front of me and dumped it on his head. "Scrub it in," I said. Jack whined that he couldn't playfully so I did it for him. I dunked him under the water and stuck his head under the foist. "Getting anxious?" He said and smiled pervertedly. He gasped in offence as I dunked him and put him in front of me once again. "Well how _rude_ of me to make a statement!"  
I looked at his scalp closely," We may need to cut your hair Jack." He turned around with a worried look. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? CHOP OFF ALL MY HA-"I cut him off by kissing him lightly and suppressing my laughter. "WHY YOU!" He said smiling and dunking me.  
"I deserved that eh?" I grinned and got up and helped him. "Lice free!"

We were sitting on the ground in front of the TV after we got dressed. "OW THAT HURTS!" He yelped as I pulled the comb through his hair.  
"When was the last time you brushed this rat's nest?" He shrugged and looked back up at cartoons hitting each other with various steel items. Twenty minutes, three combs, and a hair brush later Pie and the gang arrived and I had just finished combing through Jack's hair. Jack made a fake gagging noise as we had a group hug and they began bickering uncontrollably. Sirius ran in looking hurt.  
"JACK WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU PROPOSED?" Jack started blankly at Sirius and his eyes darted to me.  
"Did you tell the whole bloody world, Nikki?" I went pink.  
"Just Sirius, Willow, Dana, Josi, Chelle, Pie, Jessi, Jake, Moon, and Sarah!" He rolled his eyes and looked at Sirius.  
"It was just last night and everything and it slipped my mind with the lice and everything..." Sirius began crying like Winky.  
"SO MY FEELINGS DON'T MATTER TO YOU AT ALL? YOU COLD HEARTLESS JERK! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING! Sooo. What's on TV?" He said smiling and clapping Jack on the back. "Congratulations anyway."  
Jack shook his head," Thanks Sirius. Will you be the best man?"  
Sirius shrugged. "Yeah, sure, why not?"  
"You'll be walking with Pie then. She's the Maid Of Honor," I informed Sirius. About three or four people began bickering. Dana Willow and Chell began yelling over whom Sirius 'belonged' to. Pie was trying to tell them she didn't care who she walked with and Sirius charmed popcorn to fly over as he and Jack watched. "EH SHUDDUP. All the rest of you are bride's maids." Complements arose from all of my friends as I kissed Jack and got my purse.  
"Were the hell are you all going?" Sirius and Jack asked at the same time.  
"DRESS SHOPPING!" We all said at once and began laughing.  
"See you boys later."  
"Behave!" Willow called at Sirius after kissing him. As we left Jack stared at the TV screen.  
"Call up Remus?" Jack suggested.  
"Hell ya," Sirius said darting up to look for the phone.

"This one!"  
"No Dana I wanted that one!"  
"I SAW IT FIRST!"  
"Sallz, I want that dress!"

I watched in the up most amusement as Dana and Chelle fought over a pink dress. Dana, or 'Sallz' spotted the dress first and Chell came in saying how she had wanted it. I shook my head and walked to the other side of the store looking at white dressed.  
"Nikki I found one!" Pie ran out of a dressing room with the ugliest black-and-white frilly dress I had ever seen. "You didn't give us a theme so I picked Zen! What do you think?"  
I smiled, "Its ass ugly Pie." She snorted and looked down at herself.  
"You're just jealous!" She smiled happily and ran off to go change. Sarah, or Puppeh, walked up and muttered as she flushed red.  
"I look like a clown. I'm _not_ wearing this to your wedding, Nikki." She looked down at the dress and heels she was in but her gaze darted to me in horror. "I'm sorry. It is your wedding, not mine. I'm being really rude and everything… I'll wear this dress it's fine really." I grinned.  
"It's alright. Would you settle for a black top and a skirt?" I said hopefully.  
"Can it be tye-dye and purple?" She said very excited.  
"How's just purple?" She nodded and came out minutes later in a strapless black top and a purple skirt covered in black flower designs.  
"I'm still not to happy about wearing heels. All they do is make a woman's legs and butt look good," she laughed. I rolled my eyes and told her she looked great. Willow came out in midnight blue, Dana in rose, Chell in bubble gum pink and Pie in white. Josi had to leave as soon as we reached the shop so I was in charge of getting her a decent looking dress. I frowned at them all.  
"Okay new idea, black bride's maids and me and Pie wear white?" Everyone shrugged and agreed to get their dresses in black. I nearly fainted at the sight of the bill, and handed the cashier a check regretfully. I hoped Josi liked her dress. She'd have too because it was non-exchangeable.

I walked down the streets with my friends stopping in various bridal shops. Chell had arranged for orange lilies for me and orange petals for Puppeh the flower girl. Pie had booked a limo to the chapel and the airport. I had arranged for a cake and caterer and got Jack's tuxedo. Everyone left but Chell who stayed with me until nearly midnight.  
"Let's call it a night," she complained.   
"Alright. Jack will pick us up…" I walked to the nearest bridal shop. "The last one I swear." It had a large assortment of white and pink dresses for proms and weddings. I stopped in front of the perfect dress. It was white and strapless, with pearls sewn in to the dress to make flower designs. Each pearl was as large as a screw's top. It came included with a 24 karat golden chain and a pearl and charm. I smiled, "This is the _perfect_ dress! I have to get it!" I tried it on and needed no alterations, but the price was awfull. It was more than lunch and the bride's maid's dresses bill put together. "Chell look at the price!" She blinked and rubbed her eyes to make sure that she was seeing correctly.   
"That's...a lot." I nodded.  
"Do you think Jack would be upset if I spent five thousand dollars on my wedding dress alone?"   
"Oh yeah."

Jack picked us up in my Dodge and I walked Cheryl to her doorstep. "Thanks for staying with me all night. It really meant a lot." She nodded.  
"Don't tell Jack how much the dresses were!" She disappeared inside her house and I got in the passenger seat. "How much would the limit on my wedding dress be?"  
"Five dollars," he said kissing me.  
"Seriously. How much?" The conversation of "$5.50 is my final offer." And "Exactly _how_ much were the bride's maid's dresses?" Lifted through the car the whole way back to the apartment. I walked into the bedroom the second we arrived back home and stripped off my clothes. I pulled on my pajamas and playfully pounced on Jack, who was lying on the bed. He rolled over and pinned me.  
"What do you plan to do with me, Captain Jack Sparrow?" He smiled pervertedly and kissed me deeply. I smiled ,"That all?" He got off and flipped on the TV.  
"Yes." He said casually. I punched him lightly in the arm in result of another kiss. I was satisfied and snuggled up to him tiredly.  
"G'night Jack."  
"Night," he muttered and began stroking my hand. I looked up at him and ran my thumb down his cheek before pulling my hand down and dozing off.

---  
A/N: Before you explode at me for Jack in the future, read the story "Past Meets Present" to understand this. Please, please, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with Jack on top of me. His brown eyes were staring into mine looking for sympathy. "Did you lose the remote?" I said seriously. He shook his head and kissed the tip of my nose and smiled. "You want a toy don't you Jack?" I sat up with him still on my lower body and legs. He shook his head again. "What did you lose? Or what do you want?" He got off and sat next to me.   
"Weeeeeellll. I was wondering. About the bachelor party." I rolled my eyes in disgust and got up. I pulled my robe on and opened the door and slapped Sirius. "How did you kno-" I left in the middle of Jack's gaping.  
"MY BLOODY NOSE! ITS GONNA FALL OFF!" Sirius crumpled into a ball on the floor, he was laughing. I grabbed three Capri Suns and chucked one at Sirius and tossed one to Jack. Sirius put it on his nose and sat on the couch next to Jack and glared at the juice on his nose. "Damn 'oo woman. Gotta be so effin mean to me all the time…"he muttered. I shrugged and played affectionately with Jacks ear. He looked at me.  
"You know you never answered me…" He winced and opened one eye. I shook my head.  
"Do what you want. Make sure you bake the cake before you put in the stripper, Sirius. Just don't go off having sex with woman once you're drunk Jack. Or I'll have your head mounted above the TV." Jack looked at Sirius wide-eyed because of my serious tone. "Where's Willow?" I asked Sirius as I watched Jack try and swat a fly attacking his Rice Krispie cereal.   
"Sleeping." I nodded and got up.  
"I'm taking a shower," I said and looked at Sirius coldly. The last time Jack had lice, I had tried to get rid of it in the sink. Sirius wandered in screaming "A-HA!" assuming we were doing things not meant to be done in a bathroom. Before that even he had tried to spy on me while I showered. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door, and covered the key hole with three layers of duct tape. I leaned my head on the tiled wall and stayed like that for at least thirty relaxing minutes. Long enough for Jack to be banging on the door complaining he needed to use the toilet. Finally I walked out in fuzzy slippers and a robe and stood there with a blank expression. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I was shocked to see Remus, James, Sirius, and Jack sitting in the living room drinking butterbeers. It had a clear view to the bathroom door. I stood there tightly gripping the robe over me and looked at Jack who clearly knew he was in trouble.  
"Err…" I walked into the other room and slammed the door behind Jack. I locked it and changed behind the dresser. "JACK YOU MORON!" I slapped him square across the face and by the sounds of it, I had smacked him loud enough for the guys to hear in the other room. I fell on the bed on my stomach. He put his hand above my back and pulled it back. Normally he would have been hugging me but he was in a lot of trouble. He knew it too so he sat there.  
"I'm sorry. I…wasn't thinking. We were planning the bachelor party and a date to get tuxes." I looked at him.  
"Do you really mean that?" He nodded. "_Honestly?"  
_He murmured ,"Yes." I hugged him lightly with one arm.  
"You know how I get when Sirius sees me like that." I looked at the blank TV screen.  
"I'm going to watch TV in here." He smiled and left, closing the door gently. Remus, James, and Sirius were all smiling widely as he tiptoed back. 

"Someone got in trouble with his wife!" Sirius said happily sipping his butterbeer. I sighed and fell asleep and I was woken by Jack. Not by his hyper-active morning mood. I knew he got romantic at night. He kissed me gently on the cheek and stroked my hair. I was pretending to still be asleep. He knew if I was mad, he shouldn't bother me for the rest of the day. But every time I fell asleep around noon and slept late. And every time he'd kiss me goodnight. Like each time he did it would make me forget what he did that day and it worked. I opened my eyes and rolled over. I surprised myself by prodding him in the shoulder. He looked at me. "Mmh?" I just smiled and just kissed him. He looked surprised but kissed back. I stopped and sat up, he did the same.   
"Is something wrong?"  
"Nothing at all. Its odd but it just hit me now." He looked at me like I was mad. "I'm going to be married to the greatest man in the world in seven days." He smiled warmly at me and kissed me.  
"I love you," he whispered in my ear as we laid back down.  
"I love you too Jack." I couldn't fall asleep and apparently neither could Jack. An hour later we were both cuddling and stoking each others hands, ears, and cheeks lovingly. I struck a personal question at him out of no place. "Why did you stop sailing for me?" I looked up at him with a wondering expression. He stared at the dresser and tightened his grip on me, his arms were draped around my shoulders and back. He looked down after a minute and closed his eyes tiredly.  
"You know why." We both smiled and closed our eyes. Miraculously, we both fell asleep after he had answered.

_I sat there on a stool as girls fussed over my makeup and hair. Hours later I was to be Mrs. Sparrow. Nervously, I walked up the isle. I couldn't see well because the veil was almost blinding. I could hear the priest, Jack's "I do". "You may now kiss the bride…" I saw hands lift the veil. I screamed as a sword was sent through me. The next thing I knew I was…_

Sitting bolt upright dripping icy cold sweat at 4:00 AM. I ran my hand across my forehead and sighed. Jack was snoring lightly. I loved the way he did that. I couldn't fall back to sleep so I decided to annoy my friends by waking them up. _Ring…Ring…_"Yullo?"   
"Morning Pie," I yawned.  
"What the eff are you doing calling me at…FOUR AM?"  
"I couldn't sleep. Bad dream. Horrible," I admitted bashfully.  
"Mmmhmm. About?"  
I hesitated. "The wedding." There was a short silence.  
"That's it? You know it's just a case of the nerves. I'm going back to sleep."  
"It wasn't the same Pie! Jack, or whoever lifted my veil, drove a sword through me before I could see who even lifted it."  
"Nerrviesss." I ignored her and pulled an ice cream cone from the freezer. I sighed.  
"I suppose you're right. I don't want to believe you but I will…For once." I paused and added randomly ,"Am I still on that shoot list?" We both laughed and I bit into the ice cream.  
"Hell, you weren't, but now you are. Waking me up at 4:00 AM for _nothing_." "It was a dream but it was _something_." She yawned.  
"You should move into my apartment building. I could be on you're _murder as soon as I get my breakfast list_ for ringing your doorbell at 4 in the morning offering ice cream!" I heard her chuckle. "I'm gonna go. I bet you're dying to get back to sleep."  
"Mhm. I am." I sat on my bed after eating the ice cream with the phone.  
"Call me at noon. I'll be up around then." She said if she was up by then she would. I hung up and put my hand over Jack's shoulder sleepily. "It is the nerves." He woke up at my touch and rolled over to face me. "Couldn't sleep huh?" He questioned drowsily. I shook my head and draped my arm over his shoulder. "I'm going to the store," I muttered as I got up. He got up and held onto my hips as I neared the door. "Don't leave meeee…" He whined unhappily. I turned and pushed him onto the bed. Jack gaped playfully. "Gasp. Is someone feeling naughty?" I jumped on the bed next to him and he growled. I shook my head and kissed him.   
"Nope. Not a dirty thought in my mind."  
He sighed and got up,"At least I tried." I opened the door again. "Where're you _really_ going?"  
"I told you, the store. I'm going to get a magazine." He pulled his shirt on and got up.  
"I'll come with then. I couldn't sleep either."

We walked two blocks to a general store holding hands and talking. We must have looked like weirdos. Wouldn't you find it odd watching two people in pajamas walk down the sidewalk at 4 A.M. laughing? I stopped inside and got more than expected. Four bags of chips, two sodas, and three magazines. Jack gaped at me when I walked out with it all. By the time we were back half of the food was gone, and we were completely awake. I jumped on the couch and opened the remaining chips. Jack clambered on my legs and grinned. "Is that _all_ you ever think about, Jack?" He nodded with his goofy smile stuck on his face. I leaned up as much as I could and pecked him lightly. "My legs are going numb." He got off and kissed me. I blinked a few times. "What was that for?"  
"I dunno."

The phone was ringing like mad when I woke up. Jack had his back side sticking up in the air as he drooled into a pillow. I got up and answered it. "Ya what the hell do you want?" I looked at the clock. It was two in the afternoon.  
"FINALLY! I've been calling for at least fifteen minutes! You told me to call you at noon," the familiar voice said into the ear piece.  
"Mmhm. Jack keeps sitting on my legs. A bit odd really, but I know what he wants," I whispered. Luckily the phone was in the bedroom and Jack couldn't hear out conversation if he stirred in his sleep.  
"I can figure out that one. He lost the remote?"  
"Surprisingly, no. I can't believe how slow you are toda-"  
"Well EXCUSE ME! If I am not mistaken you are the one who woke me up at FOUR IN THE MORNING!"  
I smiled widely. "Eh. Well. It's like he wants the honeymoon to come early. WAIT WHY AM I EVEN EXPLAINING THIS TO YOU?" We both burst out in a fit of mad giggles for minutes. I began to speak but started laughing again. I tried hardly to suppress my laughter and I managed to gasp,"My _SPLEEN_!" Only to make us laugh harder. My side was in pain. "I have to go. I think my side is split open. I'm gonna wake Jack up if I talk to you any longer! Bye."  
"Bye!"  
"What was tha bout?" Jack scratched his side and flopped on the bed.  
"Nothing. We were acting like crushing school girls is all."  
Jack kissed me lightly and walked out. Why was he acting so _mushy_ all of a sudden? He would normally be hyper-active and annoying…

---  
A/N: Giggle. I love this chapter, Jack is acting like this for a reason and its not because he's getting married.


End file.
